


Tiger Lily

by Lexiloo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU ish, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, JJ is an asshole, M/M, One Sided Attraction, Otabek is 18, everyone still ice skates but its more of a hobby, hanahaki, idk what im doing tbh, this will be more angsty than originally intended oops, viktor works with animals, yuri and otabek attend the same high school, yuri is 17 shh, yuri works at a tattoo place, yuuri and viktor totally adopted yuri, yuuri works at a bakery with otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiloo/pseuds/Lexiloo
Summary: Ever since Otabek became his first real friend, Yuri's life became a struggle. He can't focus on his schoolwork, his art was less than perfect, and he's coughing up petals when he thinks of him! Yuri wasn't planning on telling anyone the last bit though, even if it was literally killing him. Viktor and Yuuri noticed how distant their rebellious child has become and are determined to understand why.But what happens when Yuuri walks in on Yuri choking on his petals?And if he tells Otabek, won't he think Yuri was a freak? Can Yuri protect his secret when JJ finds out?





	1. Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to see a Hanahaki fic for these boys, so I took the liberty of making one. I hope this doesn't suck!  
> Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it's hard to write out first chapters...

 

Angry, tear filled green eyes glared down as the delicate orange flower petals with specks of blood floated innocently in the toilet infront of him. Beautiful, stunning, but so deadly. Very deadly.

These flower petals were, quite literally, killing Yuri.

And when did this start happening? Only a mere month after he met some transfer student at Ice Castle High school. That transfer student was named Otabek Altin.

That stupid, tall, dark, good looking senior, only a year above Yuri.

Yuri got up and flushed the toilet, watching as the petals swirled beautifully in the toilet bowl and went down its drain. He shook his head and walked over to the mirror, wiping the blood that got on his lips. He rinsed his pale face with cold water and stared at himself in the mirror with a mixture of tiredness, disgust, and frustration. What a stupid freak, he was.

Hanahaki's Disease.

A deadly disease caused by unrequited love _._

How in the hell did a fucking flower grow in his  _lungs_ all because he liked Otabek?

This whole thing was so fucking stupid. And he can't even tell anyone about it. Especially not Otabek. For gods sake, its caused by  _unrequited love._ If Yuri told him, Otabek would hate him. And think he's a freak. But that's what he was anyway, right? No one else had this godforsaken life endangering disease. He was a freak. A damn, stupid, freak.

"Yuri? Is everything okay in there?" a timid knock at the door brought Yuri back to his senses. He quickly recognized the voice belonging to his adoptive dad Yuuri Katsuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuri paused before quickly adding, "stupid pig, can't I get some privacy?"

A small sigh came from the other side. "Stop calling me that. Anyway, are you sure? You've been in there ever since you got home from school an hour ago..."

"Of course I'm sure!" Yuri swung the door open and glared up at the taller man, whose black bangs fell messily on his forehead, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Yuuri piped his glasses up, blinking rapidly at the smaller punk.

"But you've been in there for an hour...and you're pale! Yuri are you sick?!" He put one hand to Yuri's forehead and his other to his own. "You're a little warm, do you wanna stay home from work today?"

"Get your hand off me, pig!" Yuri slapped his hand away. "I  _said_ I'm fine! Now move out of my way! I have work soon!" he shoved him to the side and stormed to his room, putting on his black button up shirt and black skinnys, tying his hair into a high ponytail so that his bangs were out of his face.

Yuuri hesitated at the threshold to his room. "Yuri, you do know you can come to me when you need anything, right?" he hesitated.

"...Out of my way, pig. I'm gonna be late."

Yuuri sighed and stepped aside as Yuri left. He was being more difficult than usual.

~

When Yuri got to work, he clocked in and nearly bumped into his boss Yakov.

"Plitsetsky, I gotta run. I want you to watch over the counter. You only have one appointment today, at seven, so it should be fine."

"Fine," Yuri grumbled. At least he had the store to himself.

Yakov waved and left.

Yuri sighed and walked to the office in the back to plug his phone in, putting his playlist on, the store's silence filling up with rock music.

For the next few hours, Yuri sat at the front, the phone ringing only occasionally, to ask for future appointments, ask what kind of stuff he did, all that. And goddamn it was so  _boring._ He just wanted the seven'o'clock appointment to come and go so  _he_ can go.

Finally, mere minutes after seven, a familiar man walked in. Yuri almost dropped when he saw who it was.

"B-Beka? What are you doing here?" he stammered. Otabek cocked a brow. "I'm here for my seven appointment. I didn't know you worked here."

"Ah, right! Sorry!" Yuri checked the computer, and sure enough, Otabek's name was there marked for 7. "This way," Yuri motioned him to his studio in the back and sat him down as he shoved his sleeves up to his arms. "So, what is it you want?" he asked.

"A pair of ice skates. On my left arm," Otabek answered, taking his black leather jacket off to reveal a black tank top.

Yuri swallowed. This was the first time he's seen Beka's arm. And goddamn it was muscular.

"Alright."

And with that, Yuri got to work.

~

"Yuuri~! I'm home!" Viktor called cheerfully, smiling widely as the smell of katsudon filled his nose. He all but floated to the kitchen where Yuuri cooked, a frown placed on his face. That frown immediately wiped the smile off of Viktor's face. "What's wrong, Yuuri?" he asked, hugging him and nuzzling his neck affectionately. Yuuri leaned into him. "Yuri's just...grown distant lately, hasn't he? And he's gotten meaner...you've noticed, right?"

He has.

"So, I'm making him some katsudon pirozhki like his grandpa did, to help maybe cheer him up."

"It'll cheer him up. Your cooking is the best!" Viktor cooed happily.

Yuuri gave him a brittle smile. "Well, I don't know about that, but I do hope he goes back to himself. When he gets home, will you talk to him, Viktor? He wouldn't listen to me earlier..."

"Okay, sure, I'll talk to him. He's gotta listen to me," Viktor said with a cheesy smile to assure him.

Yes, Viktor was worried, but he couldn't show that to Yuuri. He had to be strong for him. After all, it was his Yuuri, someone had to be strong for him.

~

When Yuri finished Otabek's arm, it was well past 9. It took him longer than usual, not to be wary of mistakes, but because it was on  _Beka's goddamn muscular arm._ Otabek looked at his arm and nodded and gave Yuri a small smile. "It looks amazing. Thank you, Yura."

"I'm just doing my job," Yuri pointed out with a small grin, his cheeks heating up slightly as he lead him back to the front.

"Well, you do your job perfectly well." Otabek fished his wallet out and forked over the money, which Yuri promptly put in the register.

"Thanks again," Otabek slung his jacket on and paused. "When do you get off? I can give you a ride home, it's getting cold out," he said. Yuri paused. "I get off in an hour, but I have to clean up, so it'll take awhile. I'll probably leave around 10:45."

"It's not safe to walk around that late," Otabek frowned in disapproval.

"Its fine, just go home and get some rest. I have stops to make anyway," Yuri lied.

"...Alright. I'll see you at school on Monday, then, Yura." he waved and walked out, the bell chimed when he opened the door, a cold breeze filled the room and Yuri shivered. He should've brought his jacket.

The moment Otabek left on his motorcycle, Yuri bolted to the back and began coughing and wheezing frantically.

Tears filled his eyes.

"Stupid," he chastised to himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid,  _stupid!"_ he shook his head and hugged himself. He stayed there for several minutes before getting up to go close up shop. He was so  _freaking stupid._

After cleaning up, putting everything away properly, Yuri flicked the lights off and left, locking the door behind him, trembling at the sudden cold.

And after that, he simply walked back home.


	2. Punk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is questioned by Viktor.  
> Viktor recalls when they first met Yuri.  
> Yuuri just wants Yuri to know he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie!!! So many kudos and a comment already?! Amazing! :D if only it was like that with my Hunter x Hunter story XD

 

"I'm home!" Yuri called out as he opened the door and closed it behind him, locking it.

"Ahh! Yuri! Welcome home!" the annoying silver hared man cheered. Yuri grimaced then sniffed the air and brightened. "Shit, is that katsudon?" he asked. Viktor nodded. "Katsudon pirozhki, your favorite," he confirmed.

"Yes! Tell the pig I said thanks!" Yuri bolted to the kitchen and took the leftovers out and stuck them in the microwave.

"Listen, Yuri, we need to talk."

Yuri looked at Viktor with a frown, not quite used to hearing such a serious tone from him. "About?" he questioned cautiously. Viktor hesitated. "We've noticed you've been...more withdrawn, than usual."

"..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No." Yuri took his food from the microwave and slammed the door shut.

"Yuri-"

"I said no! Everything is  _fine_! Now leave me to my food and go cuddle with the pig or whatever disgusting things you old men do!" Yuri snapped.

Viktor ignored the insult.

"Yuri, you can talk to us. Are you having problems at school?"

"No." Yuri viciously took a bite of his food. Viktor sighed. "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"Is it-"

"VIKTOR!" Yuri slammed his hands down. "Leave it alone!  _Nothing_ is wrong with me!"

"...If you say so...but...please, please talk to us, we're family now," Viktor pleaded. Yuri stared at him before scoffing, tossing whatever he had left in the trash and setting the plate in the sink. "Whatever. You make me sick to my stomach. I'm going to bed."

He left the kitchen in a huff.

~

Viktor stared after the smaller, younger boy with a frown. Usually, Yuri would at least hint at his problems, or something. He never completely shut them out. It just...wasn't right. He didn't like it.

He walked back to his and Yuuri's room. He took in his Yuuri's sleeping form, his chest slowly rising and falling. Viktor tiptoed to his side of the bed and slid in, bringing the covers to his chest. He folded his arms behind his head and stares up at the ceiling, remembering the day that they met Yuri.

...

_"You did amazing, Yuuri!" a young 19 year old Viktor clapped for his even younger friend, Yuuri, who was 16. Yuuri smiled bashfully and skated over to where Viktor was on the side lines._

_"Your ice skating is still better than mine," Yuuri said with a shy smile. Viktor didn't deny this._

_"Maybe so, but you'll get better with more practice. For now, I think you deserve a reward for working so hard!"_

_"A rewa-?"_

_Viktor leaned in and crashed lips with Yuuri's. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock but he melted into it._

_"Eww! Old people are kissing!" a childish voice cried, making Viktor and Yuuri both pull away._

_A small blonde boy, probably only 9 years old, glared at them. "Go save it for your home, don't kiss in a place full of kids!"_

_"Ah, but you're the only child I see here. Other than that, it was just us two," Viktor said cheesily. The boy wrinkled his nose. "You're gross, old man."_

_"I'm not old!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"H-hey, lets settle down," Yuuri said with a nervous smile. He didn't want to see his coach and possible future boyfriend arguing with a kid._

_"I don't listen to fat piggies," the boy spat._

_Yuuri gasped._

_"Hey kid, you need to learn how to respect your elders," Viktor scolded._

_"Especially fat piggies who couldn't land an easy jump like that. Watch and learn, old man and piggy." the boy skated to the middle of the ring, and began mimicking the dance move that Yuuri had been doing previously._

_He skated forward, tilted his body, then leaped into the air, spinning and landing perfectly. He stopped and turned back to Yuuri and Viktor and pointed at them. "That's how you do it!"_

_Yuuri's jaw dropped. He was beaten by a kid!_

_Viktor regarded him quietly._

_The kid huffed and touched his chest. "What, not even gonna ask for my name?"_

_"O-oh! Sorry! What's your name, kid?" Yuuri asked quickly._

_"Yuri. Yuri Plitsetsky."_

_"Oh!" Yuuri straightened and smiled. "My name is Yuuri as well. Yuuri Katsuki."_

_"I share a name with a fat piggy?"_

_"YURIO! THAT'S YOUR NEW NAME!" Viktor said with a big cheesy smile. Yuri skated over with a scowl. "No! It is not! Don't call me that, old man!"_

_"I'll call you Yurio everytime you call me 'old man'," Viktor said with a smug grin. Yuri huffed. "Whatever. Do what you want, I don't care!"_

_"So, Yuri, where's your mom and dad? Aren't they here?" Yuuri asked him._

_Yuri deflated._

_"No. My dad left us when I was little and my mom died last year. Not that she cared anyway. My grandpa takes care of me. He's getting us lunch while I skate."  
_

_Yuuri and Viktor shared a look of pity._

_"Do you come here often, then?" Viktor asked._

_Yuri nodded. "Everyday."_

_"Well, I hope we can see eachother more often then," Viktor smiled and kneeled to his height. Yuri blinked in surprise._

_"Yuratchka, I'm back. Let's get home," an old voice called._

_Yuri's face lit up._

_"Grandpa!" he skated directly to his grandpa and tackled him down in a hug._

_"Argh-!"_

_"Oh! Sorry grandpa!" Yuri got off him quickly and helped him up._

_"It's fine, I'm just not as young as I used to be. Let's go now."_

_"Okay!"_

_Viktor and Yuuri watched as Yuri took his skates off and set them in a locker, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on before leaving._

_"...Energetic kid, isn't he?" Viktor smiled slightly as Yuuri nodded._

_..._

"Yuri..." Viktor sighed softly. Even then, Yuri was such a rude little brat. But he warmed up over time. He was nicer. Sure, he still called Yuri 'pig', despite the fact Yuuri had lost lots of weight since then, and he still called Viktor 'old man' (much to his chagrin), but he was...much more relaxed, than before.

But now it felt like they were back to square one.

Why?

What was Yuri hiding from them?

_'No point in thinking about it now. I should really get to sleep.'_

And with that, Viktor shifted, laying on his side, and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

~

Early the next morning, Yuuri went on his daily jog. He wasn't gonna let his weight catch up to him as it did years ago.

He worked very hard on his figure and he was quite proud of it. Especially since he worked at a bakery. He could easily gain all the weight he's lost after just one pastry.

When Yuuri got back, he headed to the kitchen to make Viktor and Yuri some breakfast. Today, he decided to go with simple oatmeal. No one was very busy today, and he didn't feel like making a big meal.

After the water started boiling, he poured the oats in, and faintly, just faintly, began hearing some coughing.

He brushed it off at first.

But the coughing didn't stop. It got worse.

It was silent after a minute. Painfully silent.

Worried, Yuuri turned the stove down and headed upstairs to Yuri's room.

_'Is he still sick?'_

"Yuri..? Are you okay..?" Yuuri knocked on Yuri's door. His only answer was a faint choking noises.

Fear gripped at his heart and he opened the door, freezing.

Yuri was on the ground, hunched over. He was gagging, choking on...well, on  _something._

Before Yuuri could rush over, Yuri finally let out a harsh cough and orange petals fell from his mouth, landing on the ground infront of him. Petals with specks of blood on them. Yuuri's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Yuri looked up at him and paled even more at the sight of his adoptive dad standing there at his threshold with a dumbfounded expression.

"K-Katsudon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I don't know about other places, but where I live, a 19 year old and a 16 year old is perfectly legal. Texas, man. Sorry if it makes anyone else uncomfortable :/


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Yuuri talk things out.  
> Yuuri worries. Allot.  
> Viktor takes them to play laser tag.  
> JJ finds out Yuri's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I'm amazed at the love this trashy fic is getting XD thank you all so much!! I really love the comments!

 

"Get out." Yuri's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Y-Yuri..."

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yuri screamed, making Yuuri flinch, but he walked in and closed the door, sitting down on his knees infront of him. "Viktor is still asleep. You don't want to wake him and explain this to both of us, do you?"

"..."

"Yuri...who..?"

"..."

"I mean, we didn't even know you had any friends," Yuuri said slowly. Yuri scoffed. "What, you thought I was a friendless loser?" he asked sarcastically. Yuuri jumped and shook his head rapidly.

"N-no! Not at all! Y-you're just usually so, um..." Yuuri stammered. Yuri rolled his eyes. "I already know you both thought I'm always alone. And I was. Until 4 months ago. I met someone. A transfer student. He became my first friend."

"And...what's his name?"

"...Otabek."

"It's good you made a new friend, especially with someone new," Yuuri encouraged with a small smile. Yuri shook his head. "Stupid pig. If I didn't become friends with him, I wouldn't be dying," he said harshly.

"So now it's his fault?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because he came up to me out of nowhere! Saying weird shit like 'you have the eyes of a soldier'! Seriously! How am I supposed to respond to that?" Yuri blew up. Yuuri regarded him silently.

"Anyway. Promise you won't tell anyone about my Hanahaki? I'm a freak. I don't want people knowing."

"I promise."

"Not even Viktor!" Yuri said harshly.

"Huh? Why not? He's worried too, you know," Yuuri said in confusion. Yuri glared at him. Yuuri sighed. "Alright, alright. I won't tell Viktor." he held up his pinkie finger. Yuri sighed and wrapped his pinkie finger around his.

"It's a secret between us. But since I know, you have to come to me if you need help with anything. Got it?"

"...Sure."

"Now, I have to get back to making breakfast." Yuuri let go and got up, walking back to the door.

"Katsudon?"

"Hm?" Yuuri paused as he opened the door.

"...Thank you."

Yuuri only smiled at him. "No problem. It's what family is for, right? I'll call you when breakfast is ready." and with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Yuri smiled slightly. He never expected the pig to be so helpful. So...kind and caring. He probably should have known, though, since it was his idea to take Yuri in after his grandfather died in the first place.

~

Yuuri got back to the kitchen and rested his hands against the counter near the stove and hung his head with a sad sigh. "Yuri..." he whispered. He turned up the stove and watched as the oatmeal began to slowly boil.

He was so worried. His precious little boy had Hanahaki's Disease. And he was slowly dying from it. Who knew how much time they had left?

Yuuri teared up.

"Hey love- oh! Yuuri! What's wrong?" Viktor panicked from the threshold. Yuuri looked over at him and forced a smile. "It's nothing. I got steam in my eyes. That's all."

"Yuuri, don't lie to me! You weren't even near the steam," Viktor pouted as he made his way to Yuuri. He put a hand underneath Yuuri's chin gently and tilted his chin up. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he cooed.

"I...I just...I can't, Viktor."

"Why not?"

"Well, uhh..." Yuuri stammered. Viktor was on to him!

_ 'What am I gonna do? I can't- oh!' _

"I was embarrassed," he sighed. "On my morning jog someone told me that I jiggled when I ran." Fairly believable. Someone did tell him that once. When he  _ was  _ fat.

"Really? You don't look fat to me," Viktor looked perplexed. Yuuri laughed lightly. "Well, thanks. Do you mind setting the table?"

"Of course!"

"Yuri! It's breakfast time!" Yuuri called. A moment later, the small blonde teen came downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Yuri! Sleep well?" Viktor asked cheerfully. Yuri shrugged and shot Yuuri a look.

Yuuri only smiled and zipped his lips. Yuri looked grateful as he sat down at the table.

"Hungry?" Viktor smiled as he handed Yuri his bowl of oatmeal. Yuri only nodded and stuffed his face quickly. Yuuri set a bowl of oatmeal infront of Viktor and then himself as he sat down and began eating.

They all ate in silence, the sounds of spoons clinking against the bowl being the only noises.

"So why the long faces?" Viktor spoke up after he finished, surprising both Yuuri and Yuri. They shared a look.

"Nothing, Viktor."

"I'm tired, old man. I'm a teenager. Of course I'm gonna be sleepy," Yuri lied.

Viktor frowned.

"But I was never always tired as a teenager," he pointed out. Yuri rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you're a freak."

"Yuri!" Yuuri admonished.

Yuri only shrugged.

"I'm not a freak!" Viktor deflated, "I just got lots of sleep when I was younger. Yuri, why are you so mean to me?" he whined. Yuri shot him a blank look. "Because you act more like a child than I do," he said flatly.

Viktor pouted.

"I'm sorry, Viktor," Yuuri grimaced.

"It's alright, he's just upset. We should do something to cheer him up."

"..."

"Hmm....oh! What if we go play laser tag?" Viktor smiled. Yuuri began to sweat a little bit. "I- I don't know," he said unsurely. "Come on! It will be loads of fun! YURI! GET DRESSED FOR TODAY! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO HOURS!" Viktor called and put his bowl in the sink and skipped off to go take a shower. Yuuri sighed.

Laser tag it was, then.

~

"Come on, come on, come on!" Viktor dragged Yuuri and Yuri to the arcade, to the corner where the entrance to laser tag was. After Viktor paid, they went inside. Viktor and Yuuri both grabbed a light blue vest while Yuri grabbed a red one.

"Yuri, you don't want to be on our team?" Yuuri asked.

"Pleh, I'm not a child. Besides, nothing makes me happier than imagining I'm shooting you down," Yuri shot at him.

"I played laser tag allot in my day, so fair warning, I'm pretty good," Viktor said with a smile. Yuri rolled his eyes. "Time flies, doesn't it, old man?"

"I'm not old!"

"Shh!" some other players hushed them so they could hear the voice on the television, warning people with seizures that there will be flashing lights, and so on.

"Players get ready! 3, 2, 1, go!" the doors to both teams opened, and the players all ran into their respective sides.

Yuri ran to enemy line and hid behind a block, waiting for the right moment to jump out and shoot whoever came passing by.

One poor fool ran by mere minutes later.

Yuri aimed his laser gun and shot them. Their vest lit up and made a noise. The fool jumped and swore, glaring at Yuri before rushing back to base.

Yuri moved spots.

And so, everytime people tried to go to his side, he would shoot them, then relocate.

_ 'Stupid amateurs. Don't they know I'd lose if they came in large groups?' _

And, much to Yuri's glee, Viktor and Yuuri both came out, holding their guns out cautiously. They knew that Yuri was there somewhere.

Taking opportunity, Yuri aimed and shot Viktor, then Yuuri, just as the buzzer buzzed, signalling game over.

"RED TEAM WINS!"

"YES!" Yuri leaped up. Viktor smiled at him and walked over, patting his head. "Good game, Yuri. You're almost as good as me."

"What? As if! I'm way better! You didn't make it to my side!"

"But your team did come to our side," Viktor winked. Yuri glared at him as they left back to put their vests back and announced the personal best scores, with Yuri being in first place.

Yuri, Yuuri, and Viktor left after that, deciding to eat lunch at a nearby cafe.

Yuuri and Viktor both got a ham sandwich, and Yuri got simple hot chocolate. He wasn't hungry right now.

"Well, if it isn't Yuri!" an (un)welcomed voice said joyfully. Yuri's face went blank as JJ walked over with his ever-present grin on his face. "Hi JJ."

"Hello JJ! Care to join us?" Viktor asked happily.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for my girlfriend to show up. What about you though? Not a standard date if you bring your kid along."

"Oh, we're just having a family outing today," Yuuri smiled. JJ nodded. "Sounds nice. Well, Yuri? What about you? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Yuri froze.

"No," he said slowly, "I don't."

"Do you have your eye on somebody?"

"..." flashes of Otabek smiling filled his mind and he tensed, feeling his throat beginning to clog up. He started to gag and got up quickly, the chair falling backwards.

"Yuri!" Yuuri looked alarmed.

Yuri held a finger up and bolted to the bathroom.

Viktor stood up to go after him, but Yuuri grabbed his arm. "He's a big boy, leave him alone," Yuuri said softly.

Unfortunately, Yuuri was so distracted, he didn't notice JJ sneak away to the men's restroom to sneak a peek at the punk. What he saw honestly surprised him.

Yuri was hunched over in a stall, the stall door still open slightly. But there on the floor, and probably more in the toilet, was abunch of red specked orange petals.

_ 'So that's why you've been acting differently at school...'  _ JJ smirked. And since only one person ever truly talked to him at school, JJ knew exactly who he liked.

_ This could be fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an arcade in my hometown called "Main Event", its an arcade, and in a corner, there's a door that leads to a room with the laser tag vests and stuff, and then afew more doors for the teams. That's the only time I've played laser tag, so I'm using the building I went to as an example.


	4. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have lunch together.  
> Yuuri talks to a surprise someone.  
> JJ corners Yuri and confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, so, even though I'm super into this story, my depression is honestly getting in the way of writing. Like just now I finished crying my eyes out and none of my friends wanted to talk to me, so I decided to put up a chapter to pass time. So, yeah.

 

"And so, that was the Russian Revolution of 1917," the history teacher concluded.

"Ugh, how boring," Yuri muttered under his breath. He didn't particularly care for history. It was abunch of stupid people doing stupid things. The bell rang loudly, signalling class to be over.

"Remember to do page 72 and 73, we'll be reviewing it tomorrow and have a test on Friday," the teacher called out as the students hustled out to get to their next class, or to lunch.

On the way, Yuri bumped into someone. He stepped back in surprise and immediately scowled. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry."

"Beka!" Yuri brightened. He hadn't realized he bumped into him. Otabek smiled at the smaller boy. "Hey Yura. Do you want to come with me to go eat lunch?" he held out his helmet.

"Off campus?"

"Yeah. Seniors can go off campus."

"But juniors can't."

"They can if accompanied by a senior."

"..."

"So? You in or not?"

"Hell yeah I am."

Otabek handed him a helmet and both of them walked out the school building. Otabek hooked his helmet on then got on his motorcycle and glanced at Yuri. "Hop on. And hold on to me tightly."

Yuri snapped his helmet on and hopped on the motorcycle, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Otabek's waist. The moment Yuri was secured, Otabek sped off. Yuri made a small noise of surprise and clung tighter, leaning more in. Otabek stiffened but never said a word, which worried Yuri. What if Otabek was mad at him for clinging?

Yuri loosened slightly.

Otabek made a small noise of disapproval, but otherwise said nothing.

When the two boys made it to the fast food restaurant, they left the helmets on the motorcycle and went inside, each ordering a simple meal. Yuri reached for his wallet, but Otabek took his out at lightning speed, shoving his card at the cashier and giving Yuri a look.

Yuri opened his mouth to protest.

"I got it. I invited you, didn't I? I'm not gonna make you pay."

Heat spread across Yuri's cheeks but he nodded anyway. "Th-thank you," he stuttered out. Otabek didn't reply.

They sat down and waited for their food in silence. Otabek rested his chin on his hand and smiled slightly. Yuri flushed at his gaze.

"Number 39, your order is ready."

Otabek stood and walked to the counter to go grab the food.

Yuri smiled lightly before noticing someone from the corner of his eye. He glanced outside and he could've  _sworn_ he saw someone watching him. Probably his imagination...

Otabek sat down and passed Yuri's meal to him.

_'Oh well. Not my problem.'_

~

"Thank you, kind customer. Have a good day!" Yuuri bowed as a customer left the bakery. He smiled as he leaned back. It wasn't too busy, nor quiet. Yuuri liked this pace. It was rare. But he could definitely get used to it. He sighed in content.

"Excuse me? Do you have a cake with a floral design?" a man asked at the counter. Yuri glanced at him with his easy going bright smile. "Of course. Is there any special message you want on it?"

"No, just a cake with floral designs is fine. My girlfriend doesn't let messaged on cakes."

"Coming right up." he walked to the back.

_'Floral design, huh...kinda reminds me of...Yuri...'_ he slowed down. Right. Yuri's Hanahaki's Disease. Yuuri felt his eyes tear up slightly. He wiped at them desperately and picked up a white cake with pink and blue flowers on it. He brought it back out and set it on the counter. "Is this acceptable, sir?"

"Perfect."

"Alright....that will be twenty dollars."

The man handed over a twenty and watched as Yuuri put it in the register and got his receipt. He handed it to him with a (slightly forced) smile. "Thank you. Have a good day."

The man picked the cake up and left, calling out a thank you.

_'...Yuri...how are you feeling, exactly? You claim you're fine but when I saw you spit those petals out, you were pale. And prior to that, all those times, I thought you were just sick. I'm a horrible parent....maybe it's a good idea to tell Viktor about this. He does have the right to know, after all...'_ he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  _'But if I did that...Yuri would never forgive me. He thinks he's a freak. He thinks he's alone. Viktor wouldn't think of him any less, and neither do I. But he won't listen to me. He doesn't trust me. And if I tell Viktor, he'll never trust me. But if I don't, I'd be lying to Viktor. I don't know what to do anymore!'_ tears started to roll down the Japanese man's face. He was so lost. He felt useless.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah! Yeah! I'm fine!" Yuuri turned, expecting a customer, jumping back in shock upon seeing one of Yuri's (only) high school friends looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"Minami! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" he scolded.

"Yeah, but it's lunch time."

"Juniors aren't allowed off campus."

"Aww lay up, Yuuri!" Minami begged. Yuuri sighed. "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yep! I'm buying blueberry muffins for me, Yuri and Otabek! Yuri's been so down so I figured..."

"It's nice that you're looking after him," Yuuri said with a soft smile. Minami nodded energetically then frowned. "So, why were you crying?"

Yuuri shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Yuuri!" Minami whined, "I look up to you! You've helped me in many ways! And I wanna repay you! Tell me what's wrong!"

Yuuri chuckled. "I'm just worried about Yuri, that's all."

"Ohh...that's why you were crying..?"

"...Yeah."

~

Once the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, JJ bolted from his classroom in the senior hall down to the junior halls. He looked around before spotting Yuri at his locker.

JJ smirked to himself and wasted no time in striding confidently to him.

"Hello, Yuri!" he chirped.

Yuri's face dropped and turned to him blankly. "What do you want?" he asked flatly.

"So cold. I wanna talk to you."

"About?"

"Come with me."

Yuri scoffed but followed JJ to the guys bathroom. JJ turned to him the moment he was sure they were alone. "So, what kind of flowers are they?"

"Huh?" Yuri visibly tensed.

"I know you like Otabek. So what kind of flowers are you coughing up?"

"Y-you're so ridiculous-"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you at the cafe the other day coughing out petals." JJ held back a cackle when Yuri's face morphed from stiffness to horror in .02 seconds. "What do you want from me, asshole?" he demanded immediately.

"Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Go on a date with me. Now. With my charms, I'll make you fall in love with me and we can get rid of that horrid disease."

"And if I refuse?"

"If you refuse, then Otabek is gonna learn something about you," JJ smirked while Yuri paled.

"Y-you wouldn't..."

"I would."

"..."

"Now, assuming your silence means yes, let's head out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not...too bad, considering I just blindly wrote it all out after crying. I think I'm gonna make this story more angsty than originally intended. Can't help it. Angst is my specialty (as seen if you have read by HxH fic "Saving x Them")


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri goes on a date with JJ, much to his displeasure.  
> Otabek talks with Yuuri.  
> Viktor and Yuuri argue.  
> Yuri comes home and finds Viktor on the couch.  
> JJ lies to Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee guys, thank you for the kudos. I'm sorry for not updating, the internet went down and my depression kinda spiraled down. And I'm in the midst of a caffeine withdrawal >_> I love the comments yall are giving, it makes me happy to see support in my shitty fic XD  
> Tomorrow is Thanksgiving break! I can finally go home from college! Maybe a peace of mind at home will help me with this!

 

Yuri followed JJ out of the bathroom with his head slightly lowered. JJ hummed to himself cheerfully. They walked through the halls, people whispering as they passed.

"Is that Yuri? With JJ?"

"I thought Yuri hated him..."

"He doesn't look very happy..."

"I wonder if everything is okay?"

Yuri wanted to scream at everyone to mind their own damn business, but couldn't muster up the will to. He'd keep his mouth shut so no one will find out what freak he was...what he had...

"Yura!"

"Beka!" Yuri's head snapped up in horror. He didn't want Otabek to catch him with JJ. Otabek knew better than anyone how much he hated JJ. Otabek eyed them suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"We're having a friendly outing. A truce," Yuri said quickly and stared at Otabek pleadingly. Otabek stared back at him blankly.

"A truce? With JJ? That doesn't sound like you at all," his friend Mila strutted over, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders. JJ huffed and smiled. "Actually, we're going on a date."

"WHAAAAAT?" a new voice screeched, making everyone flinch at the high pitched, ear grating noise. Minami stood there, his brown eyes wide in shock and lips quivering. "But Yuri! I thought you liked-"

"HEY MINAMI, ARE THOSE MUFFINS IN YOUR HANDS?" Yuri interrupted loudly. Mila perked up. "Ooh! I want one!"

Minami stuck his tongue out at her. "No! Its for me, Otabek and Yuri! You always make fun of my hair!"

Mila pouted. "For someone who acts all sweet and innocent, you sure are a brute. Especially to a lady."

"More like a gorilla," Yuri muttered.

Minami gasped and shoved his muffin at Mila. "F-fine! Please don't call me a brute!" he begged, tears pricking his eyes. Mila giggled and split the muffin, playfully shoving it in his mouth. "You're too cute."

Minami pouted but handed Otabek and Yuri their muffins.

"Well, sorry to break it up, but we gotta go. Come on, kitten."

"Don't call me that!" Yuri snapped.

"I'll text you later, Yura," Otabek said, taking a bite of his muffin but eyeing JJ with a displeased look.

"Alright. Bye Beka. Bye Minami. Gorilla."

He turned around and walked out the building with JJ, who'd been oddly silent.

The moment they got to JJ's red convertible, JJ turned to Yuri with a sudden sharp glare. "You're way too friendly with Otabek."

Yuri was taken aback, but didn't show it. Instead, he scoffed. "He's my best friend. Of course I'm close to him." JJ shook his head. "No. You like him. And if you text him about any of this, I will tell him your secret."

Yuri paled. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but kitten, I would." And with that, JJ plucked the muffin from Yuri's hands and took a big bite of it and began driving off.

The entire ride, Yuri didn't say a word. JJ hummed an annoying tune. He glanced at Yuri through the corner of his eyes. "You know what that song is called? I call it the _Theme of King JJ._ "

"That's stupid."

"If you heard the song you wouldn't be saying that," JJ reached for the radio and turned it on, switching to discs and pressing play. After a moment of loading, that same damn annoying tune played.

_"Now I rule the world, and the starry sky spreading above, I'll never give up even the night should fall. Always do my best! I look in the mirror and the king looks back at me! I can rule the world JJ just follow me! I will break the wall now look at me! Fools or even wise aren't the enemies, this is who I am, remember me-"_

Yuri switched the radio off, cringing. "My god, it was worse than I thought."

JJ glared at him. "I wrote this, you know."

"No wonder why it's garbage."

"You better start behaving like a good little boy. You wouldn't want anyone finding out about your Hanahaki, would you?" JJ smirked when Yuri didn't respond. As he parked in the parking lot at the restaurant, he leaned over. "I will make you submissive. Whether I break you, or you fall for me, you will be begging for me. I'll have you begging for every inch of my body."

Yuri fought the urge to vomit. As if he'd ever have sex with this egotistical piece of garbage.

They both stepped out of the car and walked in, with JJ slinging his arm around Yuri's shoulder. Yuri flinched but decided it would be best to just go along with it.

"Table for two," JJ requested.

The lady nodded and motioned to the right. "Alright if you will just follow me."

Once seated, they both looked over the menu.

"Hiya huns, my name is Tanya and I will be your waitress. What can I get for ya?" a red haired lady asked with a smile. Clearly someone from the South of another country. Perhaps the USA.

"I'd like a water." JJ ordered.

"Sweet tea."

"And we will both get the smoked salmon."

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Tanya wrote it down and smiled. "Alright, it'll be right out!" and then left.

Yuri glared furiously at JJ. "I don't like seafood."

"Well, that's what I like. And if you're going to be mine, you better learn to enjoy what I get."

Yuri groaned and flopped his head on the table.

_'Just shoot me in the head already.'_

~

When Otabek arrived at the bakery he worked at, Yuuri, Yuri's adoptive dad, was already at the counter tending to a customer. He clocked in and leaned against the glass, waiting for Yuuri to finish. Once he was, he turned to him and smiled. "Oh! Otabek! I didn't see you come in! How was school? he asked. Otabek shrugged.

"Anything new happen?"

Otabek shook his head.

"What's the matter?" Worry clouded over Yuuri's eyes. "Is it about Yuri? Did you two get into a fight?"

Otabek shook his head. "No, nothing like that. He's acting weird."

Yuuri paused. "Weird how?" he asked warily. Otabek bit his lower lip. "He's on a date with JJ right now."

"Wh-what? JJ? Like, Jean-Jaques Leroy? That JJ?"

"What other JJ is there?"

"But he hates him!" Yuuri looked perplexed. Otabek nodded. "That's the problem. He wouldn't tell me anything. And he looked pretty reluctant to go."

For awhile, it was silent, until the bell rang and the door opened, signaling a customer walked in. "Otabek, can you handle this? I'm gonna go check on the cupcakes," Yuuri said softly. Otabek nodded and walked to the register while Yuuri walked to the back.

~

Viktor was already home by the time Yuuri got home. And when he did, while taking his shoes off, he fell. Viktor got up and walked to him, kneeling down. "Yuuri, you're not a very clumsy person. You tend to fall when something is bugging you. Care to share?"

Yuuri flinched and paled. "Oh, uh, no, I'm just really tired! I almost fell asleep at the counter today and nearly burnt my cupcakes! Can you believe it?" he laughed while sweating rapidly.

Viktor leaned in with a frown. "I don't like it when you lie to me. It makes me feel like we're back to square one when we met. You refused to tell me anything about yourself. Do you hate me, Yuuri?" his lower lip quivered. Viktor knew guilt tripping Yuuri was a dirty trick, and Yuuri might feel like shit later, but he wanted to help. Do bad for good. The logic was flawless.

"Well...it's just...Otabek was upset today-"

"Did he hurt you?" Viktor immediately cut in sharply, his light blue eyes narrowing.

"No! No nothing like that!" Yuuri quickly reassured him.

Viktor relaxed.

"It's just...Yuri went on a date with JJ."

Viktor blinked. Once, twice, again. Then smiled. "Maybe he is taking my advice. I told him to try to get along with JJ more."

"No! He hates JJ! Even if he was taking your advice, he wouldn't go on a date with him!"

_'I know. This has me worried too. I know Yuri would never do such a thing. But you're close to tears, Yuuri. I can't let my worry show otherwise you'll worry more. Believe in Yuri. Surely there's an explanation for this...I need to find out what. And it's going to have to be when Yuuri is not around. I have to ease his mind somehow...'_

Viktor kept his happy-go-lucky smile on his face. "Well you never know. Teenagers are rebellious these days. Tell them to make friends and they go out on dates. Let's talk about me for example! My first love-"

"Viktor! If it was anyone else, I'm sure you're right! But this is JJ!" Yuuri said desperately.

"Relax, Yuuri. I'm sure it'll be okay!" Viktor said easily. Well, he hoped so.

Yuuri looked down. "How are you so positive all the time? Is the world that much of a joke to you?"

This caught Viktor off guard. He stepped back, bewildered. "I never said the world was a joke..."

"You act like it! Its like nothing fazes you! You have the easiest explanations for everything! You smile all the time as if you don't care about anything! Well, guess what, Viktor Nikiforov! This is about _our son_! Our _adoptive son_ could be blackmailed! Or threatened! And he won't tell us! And you're just sitting back laughing and brushing it off like its nothing!"

"...What's there to be blackmailed with?" Viktor asked quietly.

"..." Yuuri paled then shook his head. "Probably found out he has a crush on somebody. I don't know."

"Yuuri..." Viktor reached over for a hug. He didn't mean for it to go this far. All he wanted was to ease his loves mind. Doing wrong did not make right.

"Don't touch me! You're making your own dinner tonight and you're sleeping on the couch!" Yuuri said sternly, getting up. "You may not care about Yuri, but _I do._ So until you learn to take things more seriously, I don't want to be around you!" he stormed off. Moments later, he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Viktor stayed in place. _'You're wrong, Yuuri...I care immensely...I just wanted you to relax...you have enough to worry about...'_ a lone tear fell down his face.

Faintly, he heard a sniff. He looked in the direction towards the bathroom and got up, walking towards it. He paused outside the door. No mistaking it. Yuuri was trying to keep the noise down, but he was crying. Soft sobs were audible, but Viktor didn't think he should tell Yuuri that. He didn't want him more angry with him.

So, he turned around, and walked away.

~

JJ drove him home. It disturbed Yuri deeply that he knew where he lived, but he brushed it off. Well, tried to.

"Seeya later, kitten," JJ said with his damn ugly smirk.

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the knob to open the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What now?" Yuri glared at him.

JJ smirked.

Yuri stared at him for a minute before he began to rapidly shake his head. "No. No way in hell am I going to kiss you."

"You should-"

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands! I'm not gonna kiss you!" Yuri snapped, throwing open the door and getting out, slamming it shut behind him. Unfortunately, he didn't hear JJ mutter "you'll regret that."

Yuri stormed inside, where Viktor was on the couch in his pajamas, watching people ice skate. He quirked a brow. "Why are you on the couch?" he asked flatly.

Viktor looked up with a pained smile. "Yuuri and I had a bit of an argument earlier. So I have to sleep out here. I'm also supposed to tell you dinner is in the fridge."

"I already ate. But really? You and Katsudon fought?"

"First time for everything, yes?"

"...Whatever."

"Yuri, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did old man, but I'll allow another one," Yuri retorted smartly.

"Why did you go on a date with JJ?"

Yuri froze and glanced at Viktor's unusually serious face. He fought the urge to fidget. "I like him." he said bluntly, the back of his throat filling with bile. Viktor shook his head. "You're lying. If you liked him, your response would have been 'its none of your business, old man!' or something like that."

"Well it isn't! So go back to watching your ice skaters and let me go to bed!" he stormed upstairs, hearing Viktor sigh softly.

~

The following day, JJ waited in the parking lot, leaning on his car, for Yuri to show up. Sooner than Yuri, Otabek arrived on his motorcycle, parking and hopping off and marching directly over. JJ waved and gave him a friendly smile. "Hey Beka!"

"Don't call me that. Only Yura can. What did you do? He hasn't responded to my texts or calls. This is the first time he's ever done that. And it only happened after _you_ took him out."

"Ooh, are you getting jealous?" JJ smirked. "Well, you are right to be. After our date, Yuri kissed me goodnight."

Otabek staggered back, his face dropping to shock and horror. "He wouldn't. He hates you."

"Love and hate are two sides of the same coin."

"Did you force him to kiss you?!" Otabek demanded. Way too close to accurate.

"And what about Isabella? She's your girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah. We broke up weeks ago," JJ dismissed then leaned in with a smile too friendly. "Now why don't you mind your own damn business and go date someone like Mila? Hmm? If you care about Yuri so much, you'd leave him to me."

"As if I'd ever-!"

"Oh! Hey Beka!" a new voice said, sounding surprised. JJ and Otabek turned to find the small blonde punk standing there, confusion on his face. The moment he saw JJ, his face went blank.

"Let's go, Yuri." JJ slung an arm around the small boy's shoulders and stalked off with him.

"Good luck with Mila, Otabek. I support you all the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ is the definition of ass :^ this chapter was...more angtsy than intended. I didn't have the Viktor and Yuuri argument originally. It just kinda happened...and also...Minami is my child!! HE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE AND PROTECTION!!! Easily my 2nd favorite character!! :D  
> Soooo? Yall proud of me yet? This was the longest chapter so far! With a grand 2360 words!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know what I'm doing. Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
